


Have a little fun (get a cactus)

by oshietae



Series: X1 tinie tiny works [1]
Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Biology freaks Minhee and Eunsang, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, this is very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23896927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oshietae/pseuds/oshietae
Summary: Another day of Junho going to his boyfriend for some comfort.
Relationships: Cha Junho/Lee Eunsang
Series: X1 tinie tiny works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722433
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Have a little fun (get a cactus)

**Author's Note:**

> first, greetings: hi  
> credits to julie for giving me the idea and all the small details like the plants names  
> i really enjoyed writing this so hey hope you'll like it too

If there's one thing Junho has ever disliked since his early childhood, and will dislike for the rest of his life, is Eunsang’s neighborhood. 

The colors, the mood, the smell. The people. 

Especially the people. 

Either too old or too young, never in the middle. Why is that? Where do those children running on the crossroads despite the danger go once the get past their preteen years? 

Another proof that this part of the town is cursed. Or haunted, both work. 

Junho sighs, moving to the side to leave some space for that kid coming at full speed in his direction – he better slow down once close. 

Shockingly (not really), he doesn’t, and crashes head first on Minhee’s stomach, who painfully bends over, eyes about to fall off their sockets. 

The child looks up, for what feels a ridiculous long time due to how tall Minhee is, before rubbing his forehead with a closed fist. 

“Can’t you watch out where you going?” 

Junho scoffs, more entertained by Minhee’s incredulous look than the kid’s lack of respect. His friend gasps, frowning at the small shameless human being who almost made him return his last meal. 

“Shouldn’t you apologize, instead?” 

The child gives him a half shrug. “You were in my way.” 

“This is a street – it’s everyone’s way?!” 

Junho decides to intervene when the other shrugs again and Minhee throws his hands at his neck, ready to strangle him in the daylight. Junho catches his wrists, stopping him from touching someone else’s son who wouldn’t hesitate to kill them back if they lay a finger on their child. 

_Especially_ in this neighborhood – maybe that’s where go all the teenagers. To the after world. Because they get killed by crazy parents. 

“Minhee. You don’t have time, remember?” 

His friend makes a proud ‘huh’ sound and nods. “That’s right.” He points at the kid, the latter still staring at the two students as if they’re defenseless ants. “You’re lucky I can’t right now. I have to go to my botany club because I forgot to water my orchid. And if I don’t go she will die because of you.” 

“Why are you telling me this? I don’t care, really.” 

“You-“ 

Junho is dragging Minhee now, the other too focused on threatening his 10 year olds new nemesis. 

They’re not that far from Eunsang’s house, they can make it without another accident. 

“I hate where you live.” 

Eunsang’s beam grows bigger, not a even bit discouraged by the first words his boyfriend addresses him in the day. 

“I hate it too.” 

Junho quirks an eyebrow, slightly pouting. “Are you gonna say I ain't special?” 

“No, no, you’re very special.” 

“Both of you are disgusting, more than special. Really.” 

Minhee gives them one after the other a very constipated smile, translating accurately his thoughts: he wants to throw up. Again. 

Wait – can you be constipated and throw up at the same time? Aren’t those two different actions but originating from the same area? 

“Dude,” Minhee glares at Junho, his lips pressed in a thin line, “you should really learn how to not say out loud what you’re thinking.” 

Eunsang leans on the door frame, the three of them still at the door. Since Minhee has been saying he needs to leave the second him and Junho got out of the bus. 

Yet, he’s still here. 

“He has a point, though.” Eunsang says, unsurprisingly siding with Junho against Minhee. “How does it work?” 

“I don’t know, just open a book and you’ll get your answer?” 

Junho chuckles, sending a playful look to Eunsang. “He doesn’t know either.” 

Their friend groans as response, finally walking away, but without properly saying goodbye. Nor finishing the conversation. Typical Minhee. 

At least he doesn’t forget to remind Eunsang, once he’s at the end of the street, that if he misses another botany club reunion he’s going to be expelled. 

Eunsang nods at him, far from pressured by the rules their 4 members club established, and Junho gets inside. 

Eunsang perks over his shoulder as he takes off his shoes – it’s not really practical. “You didn’t tell him?” 

Junho gets the first one off, not without flinching a couple of times. “He didn’t ask.” 

“Is it really a bad grade?” 

Junho nods. He’s not usually a good student, but even the failure this test was is embarrassing to him. 

Perhaps if it wasn’t maths, he would’ve been a bit more motivated to study. 

“Is it worse than that grade Dongpyo got on our swimming test?” 

“What was it?” 

Eunsang leads him up the stairs, not forgetting to grab some cookies and show his boyfriend off to his mother on their way – like every time Junho comes. Thankfully, his mother doesn’t mind, she likes him very much. 

One time, she even told him ‘you’re like the son I’ve never had.’ In front of Eunsang, her actual son. And his father agreed. 

Understandable. 

“Something like 36.” 

Junho chokes, as he slouches down on Eunsang’s bed. “Out of 100? No, I’m way over 75.” 

“Oh, then it’s not that bad.” He doesn’t see the grimace Junho makes (because in fact he got a 76 – not _that_ way over 75) and he brings a giant pot to his feet. “Wanna take a look at Juan?” 

Junho blinks, startled by the sudden apparition of a cactus in front of him. 

“Juan?” 

“His full name is Juan Pedro Garcia Lopez. He was originally called Sergio but then the entire club wanted to give him a name – even though I’m the one who bought it. So yeah, meet Juan Pedro Garcia Lopez.” 

“Why does he have a Hispanic name?” 

Eunsang glances at him, probably to check if he’s joking, but his smile flattens when he sees the concerned frown on Junho’s face. 

“Because he’s Mexican. Obviously.” 

Junho lets out a small ‘ah...’ and just like that, Eunsang takes it as a sign of interest. He shoves the pot in the other’s arms, brightly grinning. 

“You can keep it a bit.” 

Junho curiously looks down, not really appreciating the moment but judging it’s better than overthinking about his future and anxiously second guessing himself as long as all of his next non-existent-yet decisions. 

Yeah, mindlessly holding a plant sounds better. 

“You want me to water it, or something?” 

Eunsang drops by his side, crossing his legs to prop his head on his hands. 

“Junho, why would you water a cactus?” 

“I don’t know. I’m not good with living beings.” 

“Yeah, I got that.” 

“I’m sorry Juan.” 

Eunsang giggles, and Junho laughs too, feeling a lot lighter than before entering the house. His boyfriend takes the pot off his hands, putting it back to its place. 

He then pats the sheet under them. “You wanna nap?” 

Junho nods again, and it finally reaches him how tired he is. Nothing out of the usual, though. 

“Can we cuddle?” 

“That’s literally the only reason you’re napping here and not at your house.” 

“You can just say yes.” 

Eunsang smiles, leaving a quick kiss on Junho’s lips, and immediately wrapping his arms and legs around him, encaging him. 

“Ok, sleep now.” 

“You’re forgetting something.” 

Eunsang starts playing with one of the many locks of hair on Junho’s head. “I didn’t forget. Now, sleep. We’ll do something fun this evening.” 

“Like what?” Junho mumbles, already dozing off. 

“Like getting you a cactus.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for your time!  
> don't hesitate to let me know what you think,, i hope i didnt make a lot of mistakes  
> and take care of yourself too dont get sick  
> alright bye


End file.
